Happy Birthday!
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Just a fanfic I wrote to CrazyStory to say, "Happy Birthday!" Hope you guys enjoy readin this! Review please! Again, "Happy Birthday Misho!"


**Author's Note: **Hey! This is just something I wrote as a dedication to my best friend on fanfiction, Mina's story garden1.  
**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISHO!!_**

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own 'No Average Angel', Tiffany Giardina does.

* * *

Renesmee Cullen was sitting in her room, blow-drying her hair with the new blow-dryer Alice – her aunt – had given her. When she heard her favorite song start on the radio, she turned up the volume. The sound of the blow-dryer was a problem; so she turned the volume up. She didn't really know how high the volume was until her vampire mom, Bella Cullen, entered the room. You'd think its weird having a family of vampires, and a werewolf for a boyfriend; but Renesmee was half-human, half vampire herself. So it really wasn't a big deal.

"Nessie," Bella yelled, naming Renesmee with her popular nickname. "Can you please turn that down?"

Nessie turned off the blow-dryer, and turned down the volume.

"I don't know what kind of music you kids listen to these days," Bella muttered.

"Hey," Nessie disagreed. "I just happen to like Tiffany Giardina."

"What are you listening to know?" Bella asked, sitting on a nearby chair from Nessie.

"Um," Nessie listened carefully to the music and recognized it. "It's called 'No Average Angel'."

The electric guitar started, and then the lyrics came.

_A lot of movies with hero missions_

_Blowing up the television_

_Instant rating on a YouTube video_

"Are you sure this is the right song Nessie?" Bella asked once she heard the lyrics.

"No," Nessie frowned. "These are not the real lyrics; this is definitely wrong. What is going on here?"

_Why are you fascinated?_

_You will never be outdated_

_You think you lost all the love_

_But don't you know, you're more than enough?_

"You want me to change the station?" Nessie offered. She didn't think she liked the new lyrics.

"Wait," Bella said, and then they started listening to the chorus.

_Friendship is hearts tied together with a thread_

_Breaking the trends_

_Taylor Lautner will dump Selena Gomez_

_Just for you Misho_

_Happy birthday Misho_

_Looka & Misho till the end_

_Happy birthday my best friend!_

"Mom, what's on your mind?" Nessie asked when she saw Bella smile.

"Wouldn't it be sweet if Jake writes you a song?" Bella suggested, mentioning Nessie's boyfriend; who was also Bella's best friend.

Renesmee shrugged. "Sure, that would be nice, I guess. But I like Jacob just the way he is –"

"Big, messy and cute," Bella said with Renesmee.

"Did I ever tell you that before?" Nessie asked.

Yeah," Bella chuckled. "Just about every time someone mentions Jacob."

"I guess I should learn to keep my mouth shut, huh?" Renesmee grinned; Bella nodded.

_Hanging at the club with Yasmine_

_Zeina, Jaylan, but not Shereen_

_Coz she doesn't care if we are the best mates_

_Misho you are our big cutie_

_Rawan & Salma agree with me_

_And loving you is something we could never fake_

"Interesting names," Nessie muttered.

_Friendship is hearts tied together with a thread_

_Beating the trends_

_Taylor Lautner will dump Selena Gomez_

_Just for you Amina_

_Happy birthday Misho!_

_Looka + Misho till the end_

_Happy birthday my best friend_

"Cute," Bella commented. "And that is so sweet of them to do something like this."

_Bon Anniversaries_

_In any language we share_

_When we're together you make me_

_Laugh out loud, hanging around_

_We all love you Misho_

"Now that is cuter," Renesmee said.

_We wish you a happy birthday_

_You're catching up. Reaching us_

_Everybody loves you y'know, you give us trust_

"That's sweet," Bella and Nessie commented together.

_Friendship is hearts tied together with a thread_

_Beating the trends_

_Taylor Lautner will dump Selena Gomez_

_Just for you Misho_

_Mina's story garden1_

_Come on baby let's have some fun_

_Looka & Misho till the end_

_Happy birthday my best friend!_

The last guitar solo played, and the song ended. Bella and Nessie sat there, waiting. What were they waiting for exactly? They really didn't know; and explanation maybe?

Then, the DJ's voice was saying, "That was the song 'No Average Angel' by Tiffany Giardina; but the lyrics were changed by Looka'sMagicHell, this song was dedicated to a friend of hers, Mina's story garden1. Mina that was for you; happy birthday!

Bella and Renesmee looked at each other.

"Do you know this… Mina?" Bella asked her.

"I don't think so," Nessie replied. "She doesn't go to my school."

"Well, I say that was very sweet of her friend to do that for her," Bella commented.

"Yeah," Renesmee said. "Happy birthday Mina… whoever she is."

"Well," Bella said, getting up. "I'll be going now."

Nessie watched as her mom walked out of the room. She got up, and went into the bathroom to put away the blow-dryer.

"Next time," she mumbled. "I want the _real _lyrics please."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it Misho! Everybody, review! Click the pretty button!


End file.
